


Just a dream?

by TSihek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is dreaming... a rather strange dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just a dream?

 

Kirk stretched his sore muscles and sighed low. Yes. A really hot shower was exactly what he had needed after this unpleasant incident with the Gorn.  
McCoy had treated his bruises and now the heat worked fine to relax his body. But still there was some undefined pain in his whole body. Every bone, every muscle seemed to hurt.

Hell! He really would have to put more attention on his daily workout.  
Slowly, he turned off the shower and started to towel himself off when the door to Spock's quarters opened and the Vulcan came in.

He visibly hesitated when he saw his naked Captain. "I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't realize you were in here." He turned around. "I'll shower later."

"No. Come in Spock. If it doesn't disturb you... I've got no problem in sharing the bath with you." Kirk toweled his hair while speaking so he missed the hungry expression on the Vulcan's face.

"Well. If you don't mind..."

A rustle of clothes and a warm body passing him by told Kirk Spock was now in the shower. He lowered the towel and watched the lean, but well-muscled body under half-closed lashes.  
He liked to watch Spock. He really liked to watch the feline grace, the efficient movements and - he thought with a wry grin - he liked to watch the firm buttocks when Spock bent over his station on the bridge.  
He brushed his teeth and combed his hair, while Spock finished his shower. When the Vulcan left the shower cabin, Kirk was ready to go to bed. He waved his First good night and opened the door to his cabin.

Suddenly there were hot hands on his shoulders and hot breath tingled his ear. "Don't hurry that much, my golden one."

Kirk stiffened and tried to turn around but Spock didn't loosen his grip. "What the hell... Spock! What do you have in mind?"

"Can't you imagine? Sir?" There was lust and laughter in the dark voice. In the next moment Kirk was lifted up and carried to his bunk.

His shock from this sudden approach subsided and he finally turned around. Only to find himself eye to eye with a fully erect greenish Vulcan cock, already leaking with precum.

Kirk looked up to search for an explanation in the occluded features. There was no hint of Spock's intention in the dark eyes.  
Did he really want to...? Kirk licked his suddenly dry lips and tried to bring a bit more space between the demanding organ and himself.

Well... he wasn't afraid of coupling with a man. In fact he had done it- and liked it - before. But this was a bit too fast and unexpected for his taste.

Spock didn't allow him enough time to come to a conclusion in his musings. A hot mouth came down and a long, slender tongue parted his lips. It was clear, Spock wasn't kidding.

Kirk started to struggle in order to free himself. There was no chance: The Vulcan was much too strong for him.  
Hot hands caressed his body in an agonizingly slow but knowing manner. There was no place, no spot the knowing fingers didn't find and stimulate.  
Within a few minutes Kirk was aching with need. He stopped asking for Spock's intentions. It was clear what Spock wanted and Kirk wasn't in the mood to ask why this revelation came so suddenly. He just enjoyed the tingling sensations.

In the next moment Kirk was on his knees. His head and upper body were pressed into the sheets and two hot hands spread his buttocks to allow better access to his hidden entrance.  
A hot, oily finger gently probed and then entered him without further ado when it found no resistance.

Kirk groaned when the fingertip touched his prostate. He thrusted upwards, demanding more of this. His cock, fully engorged and leaking with precum ached to be touched and involuntarily he grabbed it and started pumping himself.

Before he could increase his arousal his hand was snapped away.  
"Don't!" The sharp order was like ice on his body and he stirred. He felt Spock's hands holding his hips in a strong grip.

There will be more bruises from those fingers in the morning, Kirk thought.

A rough whisper scratched over his body: "Don't ejaculate until I permit it. There will be no release for you as there was none for me."

Kirk cried out, when Spock entered him in a single, hard thrust. Never before was he impaled by such a huge organ. It felt as if he was stabbed from bottom to heart. Involuntarily, he started to sob when the pain didn't subside.

"Hell... Spock... that hurts! Stop it. At once!"

The Vulcan didn't react. He just kept waiting, his firm grip holding the trembling Human in place. Then, slowly, he bent down and licked over the sweat covered neck and shoulders. "Relax. You will endure this. There is no way for you to escape. I've waited - and endured this - long enough now."

It was no plea - it was an order and Kirk couldn't help but obey. With eyes closed he forced his body to loosen the tight muscle spasm and welcomed the hot intruder by sheer will.

There was no arousal in his own body anymore, when Spock started to thrust.  
But with every movement, with every sensation the double-ridged head caused by hitting the prostate, Kirk's body remembered its former pleasure in being taken this way and, only tentatively at first, he pressed himself against the Vulcan's body.

Spock moaned and loosened his grip on the Human's hips. His movements changed, became deeper and faster. He leaned over the kneeling body and pressed him down on the bed.  
One of Spock's hands started to caress Kirk's back and shoulders then pressed itself between sheets and body and searched for the nipples. He found one and pressed it, hard.

Kirk gasped and arched his back a bit more.  
God! He had wanted this for so long. He had dreamt of Spock in this way. But he had never dared to talk to the controlled Vulcan. He’d never thought of Spock being so sensual and passionate.  
Forgotten now was the sudden approach, forgotten was this almost-rape.  
All he wanted now was to feel Spock's hot fluid inside him and his own mind-shattering orgasm he was sure he would achieve if Spock kept on going this way.

The heavy Vulcan body pressed him hard onto the bed, rubbed his own again aching hard cock against the sheets. The friction Spock's long and hard thrusts caused drove Kirk nearly over the edge. But just nearly.

He could feel tightening in his balls, his semen started so swirl around in them. It almost hurts. But there was no sign of release.

It felt like hours as Spock kept on taking him: strong, hard and fast. Then, suddenly, he stopped and pressing himself into the trembling Human with a last long thrust, he came. There was no moan, no gasp. Just the sudden cessation of movement.  
And a sharp pain, when Vulcan teeth were buried in his shoulder.

Kirk could feel the spasms of the ejaculating cock, could sense the slowly ebbing arousal.  
He gasped and grabbed the sheets. His own cock burned with need and he thrusted against the bedcovers to achieve his own climax.

Again a low voice made him freeze: "No. I told you, you won't find release until I permit it."  
And then one hand grabbed the point between shoulder and neck and his world went black.

 

When Kirk woke up the next morning his whole body ached. At once he remembered what happened the night before. His still rock hard penis told him the whole story. But when he reached between his legs to touch his sphincter there was no sign of soreness, nor Vulcan semen.

In fact his bed was dry and clean as ever. There was no wet spot, no sign of their frantic coupling last night.  
Well... Spock's frantic coupling, Kirk thought with wry humor.  
A short glance to his chronometer told him there was time enough for some relief. He laid back and with bent knees and, legs spread wide, he started to jerk himself off.

But whatever he tried: hard or soft touches, fast or slow movements... nothing worked. There was an aching feeling of emptiness in his body.

Kirk hesitated for a moment, then reached for his night stand and took a seldom used dildo out of it.  
He didn't want to go to the bathroom to fetch some lubricant. Some saliva would do. His cock throbbed when he imagined the feelings the dildo would cause, while he lubricated the toy.  
Without further ado he laid back, put the toy to his entrance and pushed.

A sharp pain made him stop immediately.  
"What the hell...?" He lifted the dildo and found a small trace of blood on the tip. His carefully probing finger told him the reason: His sphincter wasn't relaxed as he thought it would be after Spock's intrusion the night before. On the contrary, it was firm and closed as if he was a virgin.

Unsure about the meaning of all this he glanced briefly at his subsiding arousal.  
"Well... then shower. I just hope Spock isn't in there."

 

Spock wasn't in the bathroom and with a sigh of relief Kirk stepped into the shower cabin. Out of habit he reached for the water control panel. He changed his mind when the vivid memory of the night before came to his mind. A sonic also would be sufficient.

Quickly he finished his morning ritual and then went to the mess for breakfast. His heartbeat increased rapidly - and his cock stirred slightly - when he noticed the Vulcan sitting at their usual table.

He wasn't sure what really had happened the night before: There was no sign of Spock's bite on his shoulder, no soreness, no signs at all that Spock had been with him. Only his still persistent arousal and the tension in his well-filled balls.  
Examining himself during the shower he had formed a conclusion: everything had been just a dream. Nothing else than a hot, passionate, longing dream which left him with aching need and the question of how to go on.  
It wasn't the first dream like that he had of Spock. In fact, he adored the Vulcan's body and had longed to touch and explore it for as long as he could recall.

He watched the calm Vulcan while he helped himself to some bacon and eggs. A cup of coffee completed his usual breakfast.

Spock looked up and greeted him with a nod when he put down his tray. "Good morning, Captain. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Spock. Yes, thanks." Kirk sat down, covering a frown. It was their usual morning greeting but this time it seemed to hide a secret meaning. Or did he just imagine it? Kirk wasn't sure.

Anticipating sudden pain from his should-be sore backside, he sat down carefully. But there was no pain at all.

It must have been a dream. It was the only logical explanation.

Lost in thoughts, Kirk finished his meal and went to the bridge followed by Spock at his usual place at his right shoulder. Everything seemed to be as it always was. Nothing in the behavior of the controlled Vulcan gave Kirk the slightest hint that what he had experienced the last night wasn't a dream.

The day went past without any security alert or alien life-form contacts. It was a simple, quiet journey. They went past some uninteresting planets with nothing more than dust on them. Spock was surely fascinated by them but Kirk didn't pay more attention to them than it was necessary.

The view of Spock's backside, while the Vulcan was bent over his viewer, was much more interesting.  
Again Kirk's cock stirred from that view and the memory came to life in his mind. Soon his trousers became uncomfortably tight and he had to cross his legs to hide his growing erection. Damned dreams!

 

When the shift was over Kirk fled to his cabin. He almost tore his uniform from his body and grabbed his swollen cock.  
God! That felt great...

With closed eyes he imagined the view of those firm round buttocks in the tight black trousers right in front of his eyes... the lean long back... strong arms.

Yessss! God, that would be it!

He stroked hard and fast, his breath caught and droplets of sweat appeared on his upper lip and his temples...

But there was no release.

His whole groin ached and the semen pulsated painfully in his testicles. The blood filled organ was wet with precum and burned with need. But there was no sign of the final ecstasy.

With a sob somewhere between frustration and pain Kirk sank to the ground.

What the hell was going on?  
Has it really been a dream... Spock being with him last night... here in this cabin... this bed?

Kirk buried his face in the hands and bit his lower lip. God, it hurt!

Like a soft breeze whispered words came into his mind.  
... you won't find release until I permit it...

Was that the answer? Had Spock really said that? A dreamt, or a real Spock?

Kirk wasn't sure. He was sure of nothing at the moment... except of his painful hard cock and the frustration in his groin.

 

Kirk had no idea how much time he had spent kneeling on the ground. Eventually his aching arousal subsided and he got up, shivering from the cold air and with cramped muscles.

He poured himself a double drink and emptied the glass in one quick gulp. The liquid fire in his throat helped a bit to calm down his incomplete need.  
Damned sexy Vulcan!

Perhaps a cold shower would help him to relax.

 

The water was cold, very cold and soon he started to tremble violently. He doesn't (didn’t) mind as long as it soothed his burning sexuality. Since his teenage years, he never had experienced such discomfort. It was driving him crazy.

A rush of cool air made him turn round. He caught his breath when he found a very naked, very aroused Vulcan right behind him.

Then it hadn't been a dream! It had been reality.

A mixture of anger, lust and fear washed over his body and furiously he tried to push Spock away.

Pushing a rock away could have been more successful: The Vulcan didn't move a bit.  
Instead he narrowed his eyes and fixed them on Kirk. "Turn around," he whispered harshly.

The order sent a cold rush over Kirk's spine but he couldn't do anything other than obey. Turning around and steadying himself on the wet wall he bent his head. His view of his fully erect sex greeted him and he moaned in despair. His groin felt as though it was filled with lava and his skin craved Spock's touch.

But there was nothing else but the firm grip on his buttocks and then a single hard thrust, burying the Vulcan's shaft deeply in him.  
Again Spock took him fast and hard and soundless. It scared and aroused Kirk at the same time.

Never before had he felt more vulnerable, more exposed to the mercy of another being. It was frightening.

He started to struggle, to scream, finally to sob when the initial pleasure mixed more and more with pain.

"Spock... please... stop it... let me go... let me come... I can't stand this any more... please..."

There was no answer to his pleas. Nothing except the rhythmic thrusts and the firm grip on his hip.

Kirk bit his lip lower lip and closed his eyes. This couldn't be Spock... his gentle, polite Spock... he thought desperately and repeated it like a mantra.

His knees became weak, his whole body burned with agony from his nevertheless still erect cock. His overstimulated prostate turned into a glowing coal. Silent tears ran down his cheeks, mixed with the still running water shower.

He didn't notice it when Spock came and retreated.

Suddenly he was alone again, still painfully aroused. His body felt cold and he shivered so much he hardly could quit the shower and towel himself off.

That couldn't have been Spock! He could not believe that.

Still trembling and with a still aching and burning body he returned to his cabin. His gaze fell upon the terminal.

He has to reassure himself that this... this rapist... hadn't been Spock.  
As quick as possible he informed the Security Chief of the possibility of an intruder on the ship and started a computer search for the First Officer.

Completely stunned he stared at the answer: Spock had been busy with an experiment in lab three for two hours together with two of his scientists.  
Kirk didn't question the computer's research.  
So it wasn't possible. His tormentor hadn't been Spock.

Kirk sank down on his armchair and buried his face in his hands.

His body told him everything had really happened. He still could feel every touch, every thrust. He remembered the heat, his fear and he could see his engorged sex if only he would have the courage to open his eyes and look down.

 

The next morning Kirk woke up in exactly the same position. He still was sitting in his armchair, his upper body resting on his desk. With a soft moan he stretched and, only half way successful, tried to relax his cramped muscles.

Who had that been the night before? Spock? His beautiful, gentle Spock being cruel this much? He couldn't believe it.

Carefully he examined his body. He wasn't astonished at all when he again found no sign of the previous night’s events. It was alarming.

Could it have been a dream again? Kirk didn't really believe that. His memory of the passionate act was much too vivid and exact and, in addition to this, he had dreamt of Spock before but never in this way.

Slowly Kirk got dressed and ordered some coffee from his replicator. That would do for breakfast. He wasn't sure if his stomach would accept anything else.

Still worrying he went to the bridge and reported to duty. Spock was already there and greeted him with their usual small talk. Not that Spock usually participated in small talk but it had become a habit between them to start the day this way.

It gave Kirk some kind of security to find no sign of a change in Spock's usual behavior towards him. Could he take this as a proof for he only had dreamt these the sex? He desperately hoped so.

He had to trust Spock as being him his First Officer. He always had trusted him as a friend and had relied on the Vulcan's strength and integrity. What, if he hadn't dreamed?

He brooded like that the whole morning.  
When it was time for lunch, he almost jumped out of his seat when the deep voice of the Vulcan cut into his thoughts.

"It's time for lunch, Captain. Do you want to join me?"

It was a typical question and there was nothing besides calm patience in the Vulcan's voice and face.

Kirk swallowed his discomfort and silently nodded his agreement. Together they went to the mess, wordlessly all the way.

Even during the meal Kirk didn't speak and hardly looked up. He was very aware of the curiosity in the dark eyes but he couldn’t force himself to meet Spock's gaze.  
He just toyed with his potatoes, pushing them around on his plate and ate a few bits of his steak.

Spock, in his usual controlled manner, emptied of his salad and fruits.  
When he was finished he steepled his fingers and fixed his gaze on the nervous Human. "May I ask what is disturbing you, Captain?"

Kirk tried a wry grin, but failed. "What makes you think I'm disturbed?"

It wasn't Spock's manner to beat around the bush.  
"Your behavior during this morning and yesterday. You're nervous and lost in thought. You flee my presence when it is possible and... you're in a more or less constant state of arousal."

Kirk, who had tried to hide his discomfort in his cup of coffee, coughed and swallowed hard in order not to spit the liquid he had just drunk right in Spock's face.  
Shocked completely, he stared at the Vulcan.

"I'm what?!"

One slender brow came up. "I'm sorry if I misinterpreted the signs."

Kirk shook his head and sighed low. He averted Spock's eyes and fixed a point above one pointed ear. His thoughts rushed.

Hell... Spock was his friend and knew as much about him as McCoy did except some minor facts. The Security section had reported no unknown intruder on board.  
So there were only two possibilities left. First: everything was just a hot, disturbing dream. Second: it had been Spock and everything really had happened.

To learn the truth he only could do one thing: ask Spock.

His heartbeat increased rapidly and his palms became wet. He tried to dry them by rubbing against his legs. It didn't help much.

Spock watched him even more closely with increasing curiosity. "Captain?"

"It's okay Spock. I have to tell you something but...," he looked around the crowded mess "...not here." He got up and fetched his tray. "Follow me."

Spock obeyed. Together they returned their trays and dishes and then left to a small nearby conference room.

 

It was a discouraging experience to be finally alone with Spock. Kirk carefully watched every movement of the tall Vulcan and made sure to sit down with the large table between them.

Spock folded his hands in his lap and waited patiently.

Kirk swallowed and cleared his throat. It, too, wasn't his habit to beat around the bush. Nevertheless he averted his eyes when he hesitantly began to speak. "I've been dreaming of... you. In a very vivid... and... odd way. You... you acted in a way which I experienced as disturbing... and almost frightening."

At first, Spock didn't react at all. Then he slowly inclined his head. "Fascinating. Could you tell me more about these dreams?"

"No," Kirk almost shouted and blushed furiously. He was sure he never could mention any of the content of those dreams to the virgin-like Spock. He wasn't sure if the Vulcan even would know what he was speaking about.

"Well.. then..." Spock steepled his fingers. "You said, you have dreamt about me. What sort of dreams?"

Kirk couldn't keep sitting. He got up and started pacing. He knew Spock would ask further. He had to if they wanted to find a solution.

"You... touched me in a way I never expected."  
Suddenly he stopped pacing, leaned upon the table and fixed Spock with a hard gaze. "I'm not sure if they really were only dreams. Were you with me the last night and the night before that? Tell me the truth!"

Spock didn't flinch. He just looked up and met the furious eyes. "You have my word. I haven't been with you and I haven't touched your body in any way."

Kirk released the breath he didn't remember he had been holding. Somewhat exhausted he sat down. "So they have been nothing but dreams."

For a moment he just stared at the dark polished surface of the wooden table.  
Then he looked up again, searching for a hint, a sign in the dark eyes. There was nothing other than the usual controlled Vulcan mask and calmness. It was a relief to notice Spock's usual behavior. Kirk still could rely on him. He sighed.

"Why are they so disturbing to you, Jim?" Spock asked in a soft and warm tone. A tone that made Kirk speak involuntarily.

"I'm not sure. It is sex. Nothing else than sex but I'm not the one being in the top position. I just have to obey."  
Kirk hardly could believe he really was telling Spock something like that. Just a moment ago he didn't want to talk at all about the dreams and now he was discussing its deeper meaning! What the hell was going on?

"You don't like that?"

"I'm not sure," Kirk confessed low. "It's frightening and arousing to an almost agonizing level. But I can't find any relief. Neither in the dreams nor by pure will nor by manipulating myself. It's..."  
Again he buried his head in his hands. How often had he done this during the last few days? He didn't know. It also was something he almost never had done before.  
God! This had to stop! At once.

"You're right. I don't like it. I don't like it as I don't like to be ordered or controlled by anyone you might imagine. Not even by you."  
He looked up and locked eyes with Spock. When he had started telling certain truths he found he could also go on and reveal everything. Maybe then the dreams would stop. He hoped so.

"I had dreamt of you before Spock. Never in this sensual and... passionate way," he added blushing, "but I had done so."

Spock just lifted an eyebrow.

"I knew you are stronger than I, much stronger. You own a brilliant mind and you outclass me in many ways. Perhaps this is the reason I experience you this way in my dreams... as an indefensible tormentor."

"Maybe." Spock nodded, lost in thoughts.

Feeling somehow relieved, Kirk gestured to the door. He didn't even notice Spock's lack of response. "Okay Spock. Thank you. That gives me at least the idea of an answer. You're dismissed."

Spock got up and turned towards the door. But before it opened, he stopped and looked back to the still sitting Kirk. "What about your body's status, Sir?"

Kirk bowed his head and sighed again. Just hearing the soft, dark voice was enough to nearly drive him to the edge. Almost...  
"You're right. I'm in a constant state of arousal and don't know what to do about it."

It felt so good to finally confess this to Spock. In some way he was responsible for it... and when it only had been Spocks doppelganger Kirk had imagined in his dreams who had caused it.

Spock turned round and clasping his hands on his back, he said: "I'm not as experienced in that as you are. Perhaps Dr. McCoy can help you to find a cure."

Kirk looked up, a small grin on his lips.  
"Don't blame me but I can't imagine you could even be a bit experienced with my actual problem."

Spock inclined his head, his almost-smile hiding in the corners of his mouth. "You're wrong, Jim. I do know your problem. But as no Vulcan can ejaculate without the presence of a second, matching mind, I almost never experimented with my body in this way."

Before Kirk could find a response to that unexpected revelation, Spock was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk hoped having spoken with Spock would make those dreams stop.  
And it seemed to work. During the next night there was no dream and no unexpected visitor.  
But there also was no sexual relief.

He tried to work his still present arousal off but nothing he tried seemed to work. Frustrated and with hurting, overstimulated testicles he finally felt into a restless slumber.

 

The next morning found him lying next to his bed, tangled up in his sheets and covered with sweat. There had again been vivid dreams. This time without Spock but with hungry, engulfing vaginas and demanding breasts.

With a desperate moan Kirk got up, showered and dressed for duty. If there had to be dreams he rather preferred the hot ones with Spock as a demanding lover than being eaten by insatiable female organs.

The shift was quiet and boring and did nothing to distract him from his musings.  
For a minute or two he thought about talking to McCoy, but then decided to wait another night. Perhaps now everything would be fine.

His mood lightened when new orders arrived.  
They were ordered to a three-day shore leave on Riga. That was exactly what he needed now. Kirk knew there was no kind of sexual entertainment one couldn’t find there.  
Looking forward to finally finding relief for his aching body he gave the order to change the their course.

 

Two days - and two almost dreamless nights - later they arrived at Riga.

As fast as possible Kirk reported off duty and beamed down. Without further ado he went into the first brothel and looked around for a companion for the next several hours.  
He came up with two blond, well-stacked women.

Three hours later he sent them away, still rock hard and frustrated to his bones. He dressed, paid his bill and left only to enter the next establishment.

A bit confused he then looked at the men waiting for his choice. Well... why not. When he couldn't find relief with women, perhaps a man would be more successful.

Again three hours later he dismissed the tall, dark-haired man and buried his head in the sweat-laden sheets. The callboy had done everything he or Kirk could have imagined - and had ejaculated more than once.

But Kirk still was hard and burning with need.  
He felt, as if something essential was missing. Something he needed to open a barrier in his mind to allow his body the urgent sexual relax.

A barrier... like those Spock used to hide his emotions behind?

Cold ice filled Kirk's belly and froze his painfully erected cock.  
What had Spock stated... He hadn't touched his body in any way...

But what about the mind?

No, Kirk told himself, shaking his head in disbelief. Spock was a touch-telepath. He would have had to touch him nevertheless to establish such a barrier in his mind.

Frustrated and with more questions than answers Kirk beamed back on board. Since he couldn’t seem to find a way to get on Riga what he needed he would just stay on board.

He spent his day in the gym and later in the sauna. Nothing helped to calm his body down. So, after a long cold shower he went to bed after checking out that Spock had reported to the planet during the night. He didn't want to know what the Vulcan was doing down there.  
Perhaps there Spock could find that matching mind he needed for orgasm, Kirk thought, already half asleep.

 

He couldn't have slept for long because he hardly was able to open his eyes when he suddenly felt a warm body next to his.  
He cried out when a hot wet mouth engulfed his half aroused penis and started to suck hard.

It was more as than he was able to endure in his current state of unfulfilled need.  
Spock didn't react to his low whimpers. He just kept on sucking and kissing the oversensitive tip.

Suddenly he released the burning organ and looked at the trembling Human.  
"Suck me!" He ordered and shifted to allow Kirk better access.

Kirk never before had done this. But now, with the greenish cock in front of his eyes and the coppery scent filling his nose he obeyed. He would do anything to be finally allowed to ejaculate.

Spock just laid there, eyes closed, and let Kirk work on him. There was no sign if he liked the Human's administrations. Only the throbbing, leaking cock told Kirk he was doing right.

He could feel the growing need in the Vulcan. It was a desperate search for relief almost as painful as his own.  
Then Spock grabbed his head and held him still. "Wait."

Kirk obeyed, his mouth wide open, the tip of his tongue firmly pressed into the small slit. And then he felt it.  
The next moment a rush of passion and ecstasy washed through his mind and body and he almost lost contact with the throbbing and twisting sex. Spock’s grip tightened and he could feel the Vulcan holding his breath.

Spock was orgasming.

There was no odd taste, no hint of semen in his mouth. Only the pure knowledge of the pleasure the other man was feeling.  
Kirk sobbed in pain and frustration. He needed to come. NOW!

With a cry Kirk jumped upright in his bed.  
He was alone.  
Alone with his pink, very erect and very painful organ.

And he could have sworn Spock was with him!

Something formed a hot ball inside his belly and trapped his heart and throat in a tight grip.  
The tears came violently and without caring, the great hero of the galaxy - James T. Kirk - buried his head in the pillow and cried as he never had cried before.

 

"Bones! You have to help me with this. I'm going to go mad if I don't find a solution."

Dr. McCoy watched the picture of misery sitting in front of him.  
Kirk was at the end of sanity. His body was in a continuing state of arousal - painful arousal if McCoy could believe his scanners and his eyes.

When he had managed to talk Kirk into a closer examination he struggled to cover his sympathy for his Captain and friend.  
Kirk's sex was swollen, dark red and covered with bruises from overexertion and burst veins. His testicles were also swollen and full of semen. The prostate gland was almost inflamed by overstimulation and overproduction of hormones. Something McCoy never had seen before.  
Hell - that was painful for sure.

"When did the dreams start?"

"I don't remember at all. You know I’ve been watching Spock for some time now. I dreamt of him for some months now. But never this way. These dreams started the night after my fight with the Gorn. I took a hot shower to relax my muscles when Spock came in.  
He also showered and I completed my evening ritual in the meantime. When I was ready to go to bed he stopped me and just... started to have sex with me. Violent sex."

McCoy looked up, clearly concerned. "That didn't sound like a dream, Jim. That sounds like reality." He grinned wryly. "Except the part Spock forcing you to have sex."

Kirk shook his head. "No. I've talked to him. It was a dream. Spock told me he hadn't been with me and hadn't touched me at all."

McCoy's mouth dropped open. "You talked about that with Spock? Then you really are desperate."

"Don't laugh about it, Bones. I'm not in the mood to share your amusement. It HURTS!  
And yes... I've talked about this with Spock."  
Kirk lifted his arms in an asking gesture. "What else should I do? There was no intruder on board and Spock was the only one appearing in my dreams except myself. I just wanted some answers."

"I see. Did it help? I mean, talking to him."

"A bit. After that I dreamt I was being eaten by a vagina."

McCoy stared at him, disbelieving. "Heaven. When you call that kind of dream an improvement I didn't want to know..."

"It was great sex, Bones. I never thought about Spock that way but somehow it fits. Think about his overriding strength, his stamina in everything he does. And there is something else I remember."

"What?"

"He told me, he had waited and endured long enough. It was during the first dream and I didn't pay attention to it till now. What, if everything was real? What, if he also had felt the same unfulfilled need as I do now?"

"Spock? That walking rock? Don't kid yourself, Jim."

Kirk shook his head. "I'm not sure, Bones."

"No." McCoy got up. "Vulcans aren't sexually active except during pon farr. Then they turn into pure hedonists for approximately three to five days. That's it."

"Is he in pon farr?"

"No. I examined him a week ago. I would have discovered it. I did some research in the meantime and now I knew the early signs of pon farr. He's far away from the next fever."

"If you say so..."  
Kirk wasn't convinced. Spock was only half Vulcan. What about his Human blood? There must be a hint leading to the truth.

"Are there hidden injuries in my body... I mean..." Kirk blushed and looked helplessly at McCoy. Suddenly he felt ashamed.

"No. My scanners would have showed them. There are no actual or healed wounds which could have been caused by anal intercourse."

"Good. But... the worst things aren't the dreams... I can't come. Whatever I do, whatever I try... nothing works. I've been with several companions on Riga... even they couldn't help me.  
And last night I again dreamt of Spock. God... he sucked me and forced me to suck him. I felt him orgasm but there was no semen. Nothing. Just his throbbing cock in my mouth."

McCoy closed his eyes. He tried but he couldn't imagine that picture. Spock? No. That didn’t fit. Suddenly he remembered something. "He was on Riga last night."

"I knew. I checked that before going to bed." Kirk's voice was almost inaudible. "Help me, Bones. I can't rest, I can't eat. I almost can't use the facilities."

"All I can offer are tranquilizers and sleeping pills. I also have some medications to lower your blood pressure and dilate the veins. But this is dangerous and if you would try this you have to stay in sickbay because of the danger of infarction."

Slowly Kirk shook his head. "That's no way to solve my problems. I can't imagine what is causing them. Spock had suggested some fear of losing command, of losing the leading position. I'm always surrendering in my dreams," Kirk added low.

"Use the tranquilizers. In addition to that I can offer you a psychoanalyzation. But I'm not sure if there will be any results. We both know you are an alpha male with the typical fear of losing the leading position."

Kirk nodded. "Then give me some of those tranquilizers. I'll see how I come round with them. If it doesn't work, I'll be here soon again, I guess."

McCoy nodded gravely.

 

The next night was a relief for Kirk. There were absolutely no dreams. No vaginas, no breasts, no unknown aliens and no Spock.

In the morning he reported to McCoy.

"You don’t look better than yesterday, Jim. You had no dreams... okay. But what about your other problem?"

Kirk bit his lower lip. "No improvement."  
And with that he fled sickbay.

He spent the day strolling around his almost empty ship. The material of his trousers caused a painful friction on his groin. Nevertheless he kept on walking. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure and in the meantime he experienced an odd sensation: He was starting to became used to the aching need inside him. It became a part of him. As much as his yearning for Spock's company.

He always had adored the Vulcan for his outrageous abilities but there also was a bit envy and fear. Slowly this has changed. Now he longed for the hot dreams in which he could surrender to the strength of the Vulcan. It was like a drug.

In the evening he couldn't wait any longer. He went earlier to bed than it was his usual habit and tried to force himself into the dreams.  
God! He needed them. He needed the feeling of being ordered, of being forced to obey to the needs of another man. He needed the felling of being filled by that great organ.

 

Some hours later Kirk still wasn't asleep. Restless he paced his cabin. What could he do? He NEEDED it!

Suddenly, he heard the low sound of the sonic shower. Spock!

Without thinking, he undressed and went into the bathroom.  
Yes. Spock was there. Naked and aroused as he was in the shower with his back to him. It was obvious he hadn’t noticed the presence of his Captain, when he reached for his erect organ and stared to thrust in his fist.

And suddenly Kirk felt the tingling of lust in his body. Felt the presence of Spock with him, felt the hot hands on his body.  
And suddenly he understood.

With an angry cry he opened the shower and threw himself onto Spock.  
The Vulcan was at first stunned by the sudden attack but overcame his shock very fast. Without further ado he forced the Human against the wall.

"What do you want?" He asked in a dangerous low voice. His eyes were burning with raw need and the hot organ was pressed between Kirk's legs, burning himself into the hypersensitive testicles.  
Kirk was aroused at once.

"You damned son of a bitch. It was you! You have touched me! These dreams have been reality."

"No," Spock growled and turned Kirk round. He opened the still unrelaxed sphincter with one inpatient finger and then thrusted his swollen cock inside without any mercy.

"Ahhh.....!" Kirk cried out in pain and tried to retreat. He knew Spock was much too strong for him. But he didn't want it that way.

Spock stopped but kept were he was. He panted hard and pressed his head in the crock of Kirk's neck.  
"I have longed for this feeling for months. You call me a tormentor but you have no idea what you had done to me, Jim."

Kirk froze. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. He was only halfway successful. His body hurt too much.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you listen? I told you I can't ejaculate without being linked with a matching mind. Your mind, Jim. I love you, need you. You forced several mindmelds on me in the line of duty. I obeyed, knowing what price I would have to pay by tasting your mind. I have paid the price but I didn't want to step back and watch any longer. You enjoyed yourself with every opportunity offering itself to you. I had no such possibility. So, finally, I forced my fantasies upon you. My little plan has worked well, I assume."

He started to thrust, long and hard.

Pain shot through Kirk's nerves and he nearly blacked out. Spock sensed it and retreated. He turned him round, lifted him, the Human's legs spread wide, and lowered him again on his waiting organ.

Again Kirk was stabbed but this time he had no support by standing on his own feet. He was in Spock's hands, literally.

The Vulcan watched him while he started again to move inside the cool Human body. Gone was every hint of control in the severe face and Kirk watched with fascination the growing ecstasy showed in the familiar features.

Never before he had imagined such a passion sleeping in the Vulcan.  
Slowly his pain subsided and turned over into pleasure. His cock stirred and pressed itself against the firm belly.

Spock stopped his movements and looked down. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Kirk just sobbed. It was too much for him. Knowing everything being real. Feeling the hot Vulcan inside him, feeling being filled and held the same time. He thought he would go mad the next moment.

"Do something. I beg you... do something... I can't endure it any longer."

A wry grin appeared on the Vulcan's face. "You have to surrender. I'm a Vulcan man and I never will tolerate another man ordering me during sexual encounter."

Kirk spat in his face. "Go to hell."

"Well... then..."  
Spock slowly started to thrust again. Every movement pressed Kirk harder onto the giant Vulcan cock, spreading him more than he had ever endured before. He could feel the tingling of cool Human blood on his legs.

Kirk was crying. He couldn't stand it any longer. And he wanted it.  
"I'll do as you wish. Take me. Make me yours but stop this agony."

"Say it. I WILL OBEY."

"-"  
Kirk pressed his lips together, his tear-stained eyes pleading for mercy. There was none.

"SAY IT!"  
Spock didn't stop thrusting inside him. Kirk could feel the increasing arousal of the Vulcan. Soon it would be too late.

Kirk bit his lip but then the words burst from him.  
"I submit to you. Take me, please."

Spock closed his eyes. A deep groan filled the air and neither could say who it came from.  
The Vulcan opened the shower door and without loosening his grip on the Human he went to his cabin. There he placed the shivering Human on his desk

"So then you may find release, my beloved golden one."  
Without retreating from the firm shelter within the cool body he bent down and using his ability to flex his spine more then a Human ever could he started to suck the swollen cock.

Kirk sobbed. The feeling of being filled and sucked the same time was too much for his over stimulated body. He felt his building orgasm, felt the rapidly increasing ecstasy and screaming as he never had done before, he came.


End file.
